A Ladies Man
by Orangetails42
Summary: Just a cute little story about Aladdin and love. He struck me as a sort of ladies man, so here's a story about it. (Nothing bad or suggestive, don't worry!) How many girls has Aladdin crushed on? Has he ever had his heart broken before? And what is up with those scarf girls?


**A Ladies Man**

**Hello, fellow fan-fictioners! This is a cute little idea I had one day while reading Aladdin fan fiction. Aladdin strikes me as a sort of ladies man, so why not write a story about it? Don't worry: it's clean of anything suggestive or bad (save for an almost kiss). Review if you wish, and please no flames! ****J Enjoy!**

Aladdin was a ladies man. Just because the ladies didn't want him, didn't mean he couldn't try to snag one. It was a lot of fun gauging their reactions. A few girls were able to tolerate him, but a few avoided him with everything they had. Some girls were fun. Some, sly. One girl actually tried to kiss him, but he managed to duck out. He wasn't _really _trying to snag a girl; he just wanted to see if one would actually _like _him. So what was the point of raising the poor girl's hope with a kiss?

After all, he knew that ever getting married and having a family was impossible. That agreement had been stone solid for quite a long time. It wasn't that hard to convince himself, actually. After being an orphan for seemingly forever, the word _family _never resonated with him. He had no relatives, no friends (save for Abu) and no one to help him. But that didn't mean he couldn't have fun trying.

There _had_ been one street vendor girl years ago. Oh my, she had been a beauty. Beautiful dark hair, smooth skin and a smirk; like she knew a secret. Aladdin instantly liked her. Here was a girl who liked to have fun! So he tried to talk to her. They chatted for a while about her wares, even though Aladdin had no money. After about a minute, though, the girl finally noticed his clothes. And his ratty hair. And his monkey.

"Street rat!" she growled, and pushed him away quite literally. The bruise on his chest hurt less than the bruise on his heart. She was rather friendly, and very pretty. If he had a good family, maybe-_no, _Aladdin thought to himself. _I am an _orphan. _No home, no family, and that will never change. So don't think about it. _And from that day forth, that had been his personal motto.

Around a year later, came a tiny slip of a girl. Aladdin had watched her for quite a while. She had been able to talk the fruit vendor out of his precious watermelons for half the price. Aladdin was impressed. Never before had anyone actually _succeeded _in haggling with that guy. So he sauntered up into the street to congratulate her on her prize watermelons. Then the guards came. They roared into the street, screaming at him.

One guard threw his sword, nearly impaling Abu.

As Aladdin scrambled up the nearest building, he happened to catch a sight of the girl's face. Such a face could not be replicated. Utter contempt was etched all over her features. And she was looking straight at him. With a heavy heart, Aladdin dodged a flying spear and headed for home.

There were several girls in between. There were those scarf girls, for one. He always tried to talk to them. At first, they ignored him, but later they would yell out insults. It was a sort of game between them to think of the most creative. Aladdin currently was leading, with _fat-monkey's-daughter _and _rear-end-of-a-donkey. _He had heard a few in his day, and was quite the expert, after all. The girls, however, never gave up the game. They made it their goal that whenever they met him, would tease him relentlessly. It was an odd relationship, but the only one he had.

Then there was the last girl. It had been quite a shock that day to discover her. Especially when she was in his house, stealing his own blankets.

"Hey!" Aladdin yelled. She turned, and almost managed to flee. But Abu caught her, and started shrieking. She turned to find another exit, but Aladdin blocked her path.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, and snatched the blankets from her hands. The girl seemed to drink in his look.

"So, you're an outcast, too?" she asked, with a slight lilt, as if she could speak another language as well as English.

"Um…well, yeah, I suppose you could call it that."

She surveyed him with a tactical glance. "Right. Well, thanks for the blankets-" she grabbed the blankets out of his arms, "-and see you around!" Then she jumped out of the window.

After that memorable encounter, Aladdin saw her only a few times. She was usually disappearing into some alley, or stealing something. He often found himself wondering about her. Did she have a family? Did she run away? Or was she like him: no family and always having to be on the run? The third week after he first saw her, he met her again. She was actually waiting in his home. Aladdin started a little when he saw her.

"Hey," was her only statement.

"Hey," he replied. And that began a friendship. He learned that she ran away from her family, preferring to live her life alone, rather than with her own kin. Aladdin also learned how to be a better thief. He often found himself hoping that he had taught her something too. What, he had no idea, but he wished he could.

As two years passed, Aladdin found himself wondering whether kissing her was a bad idea. He often wished that she was around him all the time, instead of her only with him a few times a day. A constant ache told him that kissing her was a good idea, and that she might even like it. Aladdin assumed it was love. But just as he was about to break his motto, the girl started slipping away. She slowly stopped talking to him, and refused to acknowledge him even if he went up and talked to her. It was his first heartbreak. From then on, he made himself an extra motto. _Girls are off-limits. _

But then Jasmine came along. And in the moment when he helped her escape that finicky fruit vendor, he helped break both of his mottos. And he was so glad he did.


End file.
